Dimensional Cracks
by Mining300
Summary: What does A dead Tardis, The Inventor, The Dragon Warrior, a super sonic hedgehog, Dimension Travel, and several crazed madmen lead to? One word, Corruption. This Is a Doctor Who, Kung Fu Panda, and Sonic crossover.


**This is a Doctor Who, Kung Fu Panda, and Sonic crossover.**

The Inventor lunged for the controls. "No!" He screamed.

Static flew out of his Tardis`s control panel. The Inventor flipped over the railing as his Tardis rocked from side to side. Suddenly his Tardis was completely still. "What?" The Inventor silently asked himself.

A holographic image of The Time Lord Council came through The Inventor`s Tardis.

"Inventor! What are you doing." One of the Councilors asked.

"Escaping the Time War." The Inventor climbed up the railing and jumped on the floor.

"You can`t its time locked." Another Councilors stated.

"I know. That's why I`m not Time Traveling. I`m jumping dimensions," He flipped a couple switches causing the Hologram to turn off. "that`s better."

The Inventor quickly turned back to his work. He pressed a couple buttons, turned around, ran over to another panel and pulled down a big lever. More static flew out of the main control panel and it started to rock from side to side again. He turned around to see a typed message on the holographic screen. "I don`t care! Any dimension!"

He flipped a couple levers and spun a wheel causing his Tardis`s lights to start flashing and sparks to come out of the walls. It started to shake violently and threw The Inventor to the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, moaned, and jumped to his feet grabbing the railing. "Stabilizers!" He shouted as he flipped the stabilizer lever. "Whew, glad that`s over," Suddenly his Tardis violently shook again. "darn it!"

Out of nowhere his Tardis just stopped, but before he could say anything all the lights went out. He looked at the control panel and all around his Tardis. The Inventors eyes widened. "The Tardis . . . it`s dead!"

* * *

"Come one ,Po! Hurry up they`re getting away!" Tigress yelled as she sprinted off after some raiders.

"I`m coming!" Po yelled as he stood back up from tripping over a small rock.

Suddenly Viper, Crane, and Mantis passed Po. "Hey! No fair!" Yelled Po as he started into a full sprint. Po rounded the corner to see that the five have stopped. "What happened?" Po asked in curiosity.

"They got away." Tigress bluntly before punching a wall causing a crack to appear.

Suddenly a middle aged Pig ran up. "Hurry there is a monster at Mr. Pings!"

"Dad!" Po took off in the direction of his father's noodle shop followed by the rest of the furious five. Once they were gone the crack in the wall started to glow and from inside you could hear someone or something. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

**An Hour Earlier**

The Inventor stepped outside his Tardis to see the lush meadows he landed in. He looked up to see a pillar of smoke. He quickly looked back at his Tardis. He opened a panel on his arm revealing a small amount of buttons and a tiny screen on his robotic left arm. He closed the panel, locked his Tardis, and sprinted towards the smoke.

It took him fifty minutes but he found a village and everyone looked at him weird when he arrived. They looked different but he didn`t stare at them.

He raised a finger to tell someone that they where being impolite but the animal he was looking at ran away. "Huh." He said silently to himself.

Suddenly he heard someone sigh in relief and say: "Master Viper, the bandits are over there!" He looked to his left to see a female Viper. She nodded and was about to take off. "Wait! It's dangerous." The Inventor caught himself saying before he could stop himself. Slowly she turned around to face him. "Why? Is it because I`m a girl? Do you think girls can`t handle it!" She glared dangerously at The Inventor.

The Inventors eyes widened but then he slowly started to shake his head. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" Viper thought of his words. "Most do. It will be impossible for that thought to go away. If that's not the reason then why, then why did you say that?" The Inventor thought for a moment. "I`ve been around for a while, there are a lot of bandits, you can`t handle that alone."

"Viper!" Crane landed next to Viper. "Where are the bandits?"

"Over there, but I have to know what this guy`s reason is."

"What guy- oh. Who are you?"

The Inventor looked at Crane briefly, then at the bandits. "You need to fight these bandits Master Viper. I`ll answer your questions if you find me after the fight."

"Where will you be?" Crane asked.

"In the village." He then turned around and walked around the corner hearing them take off into battle.

* * *

**Present Time**

The Inventor looked around to see villagers panicking and Mr. Ping grabbing a cleaver. "Is that logical?" He put his hands up defensively and looked at Mr. Ping. "Of course it is!" A villager shouted.

Suddenly the Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior landed next to Mr. Ping. Po knelt down next to his dad who was standing. "Dad you okay?" The goose looked at Po. "Of course, I`m not hurt."

"You!" Tigress yelled at The Inventor. The Inventor turned to look at Tigress, pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes you! Get out of this village." Tigress shouted at him. The Inventor took a couple step closer to Tigress so that their faces where inches apart. "I will not leave because you said to."

Before Tigress could respond Viper beat her to the chase. "But you will answer our questions."

The Inventor took a couple of steps backward and turned to looked at Master Viper."Ah, Master Viper, nice to see you again," he paused for a second. "right to answer yours and what was it, Crane`s questions?" Crane nodded. " I am The Inventor and I stopped you, Master Viper, because I`ve seen something similar happen too many times before, warriors would attack a group larger than their own band of warriors and wouldn`t come back." Tigress narrowed her eyes. "Inventor? That's not a name but a title." "I know." After The Inventors response Tigress growled softly to herself. "So you`re a warrior?" Mantis inquired. The Inventor looked down a closed his eyes briefly. Looking back at Mantis he responded: "I used to be a warrior."

"I would agree to that, Inventor" Came an all too familiar voice to The Inventor.

"It can`t be." The Inventor slowly turned around to see something that he wished to never see again.

"You should know when it`s one of us, Inventor. After all you helped create us, you are the Inventor of the Daleks!"

The Dalek then shot two laser bolts each hitting a civilian. " I will Exterminate!"


End file.
